After Effects of Partying
by Christ Phreake
Summary: How did Ranma end up in bed with Akane, who's left from the previous night, fluff and sin, all my favorite pairings, plz r&r.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of it's characters. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi. All except my fanfictions.

First fic ever, plz r&r.

The first thing that Ranma noticed when he woke up was that he had a severe headache.

He groaned and put a hand to his forehead. He tried to sit up but found himself in the vice-grip of none other than his fiancee, Akane Tendo. "Huh," he said in a very disoriented voice, "What am I..?" That's when the previous night came flooding back to him.

(Flashback to last night)

Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo had gone to a meeting for owners of dojos across the country and would be gone for the weekend, and Nabiki wasted no time in organizing a party at the Tendo residence. Ranma, Akane, and Kasumi had stated their objections, but all in vain, Nabiki would not be deterred. The three who opposed the idea gave up on changing the extortionist's mind and went about their day regularly.

When the time for the party came around, the eldest and youngest Tendo daughters and Ranma went to the dining room only to find it was, much to their horror, filled with a bunch of drunk teenage girls who were letting the old hentai, Happosai, get a full view of them in their undies.

"Akane-Baby!" The old creep called, jumping for Akane's chest, only to meet Ranma's fist and go flying into another girl's body and completely forgetting Akane. And the horrible part was the girl was pulling the pervert into her.

"How 'bout we head upstairs and just hang out in one of our rooms," Ranma offered, still rubbing his fist, ready to take anyone down who tried to take advantage of Kasumi or Akane… Especially Akane.

"Yeah," the two sisters said in unison.

Nabiki heard what they said and came over, "I think you should stay and enjoy the party, have some saki," she thrust a bottle into each of their hands, the slight slur in her voice indicated she was at least buzzed, "You wouldn't want these to be mass distributed to the whole school now, would you," she held up pictures of things that I will not disclose. (Sorry, Ranma just threatened to throw me into the spring of the drowned black piglet and have me for dinner.)The three of them took one look at the photos and couldn't get the alcohol down fast enough.

The three of them started to really feel weird. They started walking around the house, Ranma with his arms protectively around the two girls until they met Dr. Tofu and Kasumi went over and latched onto his arm. Much to the surprise of the other two people, the doctor's glasses didn't go foggy and he was real casual with the 19-year-old woman, so Akane and Ranma continued on, Ranma with his arm constantly around his fiancee.

A little while later, Ranma was challenged to taking shots. And because our everso valiant hero never turns down a challenge, he readily accepted. Not too long after, he vomited from too much liquor. Thankfully it was done on the super annoying principal of Furinkan High, not his fiancee.

An hour later, they decided that they needed to sleep, so they headed upstairs, but when Ranma tried to take his arm from around Akane, she grabbed it so that he wouldn't take it away and said in a very tired voice, "Please… stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone tonight."

Ranma didn't even stop to think about it. He said, "Alright, let's head to your room so that there's more space, alright?"

"Okay."

They headed to Akane's bedroom and got out of their outer clothes since they felt rather hot, and everything was a wonderful blur after that. (Ranma threatened to turn my skull into a new helmet and use my skin into padding for the inside if I disclosed any other details.)

(End flashback)

He reached down and felt some sticky substance. It took him only a second to realize that they hadn't used protection. It only got worse as his hangover past. Once his headache subsided and his senses returned to normal, he looked down to find that he and Akane were completely naked and that Akane's boobs were pressed up against his bare chest.(*Ranma punches Christ Phreake in the shoulder* Hey, I wasn't going to go into any detail!) He turned crimson at who was pressed to him.

He tried to remove her hands, but when he did, she would only tighten her grip and mumble in her sleep, "Please, Ranma, don't leave me. I love you."

If the pigtailed martial artist could have turned any redder, he did.(*Ranma hits Christ Phreake on the head* _Thaat's it!_ *does uppercut that sends Ranma through the roof* That's the last time I write with the characters in the same room.)

He put his hand on Akane's shoulder and started shaking her gently, "Hey, Akane, please wake up so we can put some clothes on."

The blue-haired girl removed her arms from around him and sat up with a groan while rubbing her head, "Ugh, who…" she looked up, saw Ranma's bare chest next to her in bed, and quite possibly turned redder than him. "What the!?" she yelped.

"Before you make any accusations; you suggested we do this, not me."

She then remembered the night before and turned just a bit more red.

"Oh, god. There's no _way_ we can avoid the wedding now," she put her head in her hands.

"Maybe, but before anything else, how 'bout we get dressed before Kuno or, God forbid, Nabiki find us like this."

Little did they know that Kuno and Nabiki were in girl's bedroom, passed out from a long night of sex and liquor. (They will find out.)

The thought of how much blackmail Nabiki could get out of a photo of them in bed buck-naked sent a chill down both their spines, "Yeah," Akane agreed, "I want to be able to at least be able to afford bus fare when I need it."

The two of them got dressed in the clothes from last night and went to see who was left of the party. Surprisingly, there was barely anyone left. Who they did find were Dr. Tofu, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga, Mousse, and Kuno. The doctor was lying on a couch with a very disheveled Kasumi on top of him. Tofu's outfit was open just enough to reveal his chest, and Kasumi's dress was open, hanging off her by her arms and legs.

Ukyo and Ryoga were in a closet, Ryoga only wearing his bandana and Ukyo with her blouse hanging off her waist and her bra laying beside them. They were apparently in the middle of a very intense make out when they passed out because Ukyo was on Ryoga's lap and he had his hands in her hair.

Shampoo and Mousse were more or less the same story in the bathroom.

What they found most surprising of all was Kuno and Nabiki:

The two of them were passed out on the floor of Nabiki's room with Nabiki on top.(Told you they'd find out.) Kuno's body was turned slightly toward Nabiki with his right arm around her and his left on his stomach. His pants were down, leaving very little to the imagination. Nabiki was on her left side, facing him, with her left arm under her head and her left almost on the sleeping kendoist's crotch. She had, all over her face, a white substance that anyone could identify as semen. The funniest part? Kuno's bokken was five inches from being all the way inside of Nabiki, which was somewhat impressive.

The two martial artists just stared at the scene before them until Ranma said, "Get a camera."

Akane nodded and went to get said item while the pigtailed boy made sure the two lovers didn't wake up.

A few minutes later, Akane came back with the camera and took the picture. Thankfully, Nabiki stirred but didn't wake up. Just mumbled, "Don't stop, Kuno-Baby." Akane took the film out and put it in her pocket, "Gotta make sure that she doesn't get a hold of it or we won't have any defense against her blackmail."

Ranma nodded, "I say we go and make breakfast for everyone when they wake up. I'll make the meat if you'll cook up the veggies and rice."

"I thought you always said that my cooking was toxic waste," she said it jokingly.

"I need to trust my future wife don't I, and besides," he grabs her hand, making her blush lightly, "if it is inedible; we'll just give it to Kuno and Nabiki." They chuckled at his comment and went to make breakfast.


End file.
